This Moment
by SullyR
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were out with the group. Naruto wanted to show Hinata something and some unexpected things go down. Check out the hot sun in this fanfic with the NaruHina action going on.


**Please review and rate! Tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Title: ↑ up there. **

**Author: ↑ up there as well.**

* * *

He kissed me . . . for the first time. It was when we were out with the rest of the gang, hanging out in the city. Naruto-kun insisted on showing me a secret place that he wouldn't show anyone and all of a sudden, we ended up in this beautiful alleyway, with colorful graffiti painting the red bricked buildings.

"N-Naruto-kun, this is beautiful," I told him. He looked down on me and smiled his gorgeous smile.

"That's . . . not the only thing that's beautiful, Hinata." Naruto-kun had leaned down and pressed his rough lips against mine and kissed me gently. I was shocked at first, I blushed like mad, but then . . . I leaned into his kiss. Naruto-kun had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body and he leaned me against the wall. He kissed me again and again, and I just knew that the first one was enough to make me pass out, but I tried to hang in there.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! You're being a little too frisky," I said shakily. He paused mid-kiss and took a step back and looked at me shyly.

"Sorry." He ran his fingers through the strands of my long dark blue hair. I looked up at him, and just seeing him look into my eyes, I felt too heated, as if the sun just decided to land in my face. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I felt woozy, I tripped myself but before I could fall over, Naruto-kun caught me in his arms. His face was just inches from mine. I stared in his beautiful blue eyes, I have always dreamed of how they'd look up close.

"T-Thanks." I looked down the alleyway back to where the road was, nobody seemed to notice us. When I looked back at Naruto-kun, he surprised me again by leaning forward to kiss me again, but softer this time. He kissed me slowly, dragging his lips against my soft lips. He moved back a little and I heard him moan. I blushed again. I was still in his arms and I watched as he licked his lips.

"Hinata," Naruto-kun pulled me closer against his body and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I don't feel like holding it in anymore. My desires for you," he said smoothly. His eyes were looking at me lovingly, as if he had stolen my heart, which he had such a long time ago.

"Naruto-kun," I shyly mumbled his name. I raised my hand up and caressed his soft cheek. I thought his face would feel rougher. I felt the little bristles of facial hair that had been shaved away. I brought him down, lowering his height to fit mine, as he was a teenager as I was at the age of seventeen, and since he's a boy, he's much taller, thanks to puberty, his voice also deeper. I kissed him softly and he moaned into the kiss as well as I did once he licked my bottom lip slowly. "N-Naruto—"

"Ahem!" a voice had cleared their throat obnoxiously. Me and Naruto-kun broke our kiss and looked at the entryway to the alley. There stood Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura. It seems like Ino and Sai weren't in sight. I blushed a deeper red; I didn't know that my skin could turn different colors so easily! Naruto-kun also cleared his throat.

"Uh . . . wassup guys . . ." Naruto-kun said, running his hand down along the back of his head.

"You two," Neji nodded at the both of us, irritated, "Have gotten close."

"Heh, you should say _closer."_ Sasuke said, chuckling. Sakura followed in. She gawked at me.

"Hinata! I didn't know you guys had a thing!" she skipped over to me. She whispered in my ear, "So . . . are you guys on second base?"

"Sakura!" I shrieked, blushing even more. I covered my face in my hands and wished the day was over. I felt like going home and taking a bubble bath, this was just too much.

"Hinata," Naruto-kun said. He stood beside me and placed his hand on my hip. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Can I stay over at your house for a bit?" I looked up at him.

"S-Sure. Why?" I asked. Naruto-kun . . . staying over at my house? Is this a dream?

He shrugged. "It's my parents' anniversary and I don't wanna be in their way. I want them to have a nice time together," he said, casually running his hand through his blonde spikey hair.

"That's so sweet of you, Naruto-kun," I told him. He shrugged again and sighed.

"Uh, hello! Can we go now?" Sakura complained.

"Well, Hinata and I were planning on bailing out, so sorry!" Naruto-kun grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the alley and we started dashing all the way to my house.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun!" I panted. Such a long run, I'm tired and exhausted. We're in my living room and Naruto-kun's already sprawled over the couch, breathing heavily.

"Oh my GOD that was such a long run!" he coughed. I handed him a glass of water. "Thanks." He took a long sip, gulping down the water all in one not stopping to swallow or take a breather.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't strain yourself like that," I say quietly. I look around and it seems like nobody's home, except for Hanabi listening to music in her room.

"Enough of this," Naruto-kun stands up from the couch and pulls me up as well. "Show me to your room." I blush again and nod. As I lead Naruto-kun up the stairs, I look back slightly, watching him following me, and I caught him staring at me from behind. I show him to my room and lead him inside. He doesn't take much of a long look until he suddenly closes the door quickly and pushes me on my bed gently.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata . . . will you allow me? To do some things to you?" he asks hotly along my neck. I shudder slightly before nodding. I have a feeling of what we might be getting ourselves into.

"I-I'm not scared . . . as long as it's you, Naruto-kun," I say shyly. He smiles a small smile. He wraps his arm over me and pulls me against his body and he starts to kiss me. This time, I open my mouth a little and he inserts his tongue. It feels . . . hot. We're both breathing heavily and I squirm a bit when he grinds against me softly. I never knew that I'd ever be doing these things with Naruto-kun. ESPECIALLY Naruto-Kun!

I break our little make out session to breathe a little. I flap the front of my tank top slightly to get some air because I'm feeling _really_ hot. Naruto-kun smirks.

"If it's so hot, why don't we just take it off?" Naruto-kun sits up and slowly takes off his black shirt. It comes off over his head, and from the dimly lit room, what I can see is that Naruto has such a tan and fine-toned body. I felt a little tingle down there, I closed my legs together instantly, afraid I might set something loose.

He leans back down next to me, takes my hand, and drags it down his chest to his abdomen, to his stomach. I feel the tightness of his muscles and it just _turns me on._ He leans in closer to my neck and kisses me gently with wet kisses. "Hinata, don't be afraid to show me some skin," he tells me. I nod. He helps me strip off my tank top over my head and I cover my chest a bit and he just chuckles. He comes closer to me, bringing his face down to face my chest. "You look _so sexy _ Hinata," he groans lowly. He removes my hands from blocking his view and he stares with lust at my breasts. I look away quickly, embarrassed, but I suck it up and look back at him. He looks at me, licking his lips.

"Can I take it off?" he asked, gesturing to my bra. I hesitate before nodding and turning around. I hear him struggling with the clip so I reach my hands behind me, grabbing his fingers, and helping him unhook the clips to my bra. I let it fall loosely down my arms. I turn back around slowly and Naruto-kun just looks as if he's about to burst. I stare shyly down at the sheets of my bed. "You look so . . . _beautiful. _ You make me want to eat you up," he says romantically. He pulls me against him again, my chest against his. We're both covered in sweat. Naruto strips off the rest of our clothes and he sits on top of me under my covers.

"Should I begin now? Or, are you not ready? It's totally fine with me." He leans down to kiss my lips. I look away shyly. "We can go as slow as you want. We have all the time in the world, Hinata." He smiles at me, his teeth glowing in the moonlight.

"I . . . don't think I'm ready yet," I say, feeling regretful. Naruto-kun lifts my chin up to make me look at him.

"It's okay," he kisses my forehead. "You're the love of my life. I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to do." He runs his hand along the side of my body, making me shiver. "Then, would it be alright if we just played around?" he asked me.

"Yes." I wrap my arms over his neck and pull him closer to me. "I would love that. I love you so much, Naruto-kun. I . . . have loved you for so long," I tell him, burying my face in his chest. He wraps me tight in a hug and kisses my hair.

"You don't know how much I love you, Hinata. I feel the same way you do, but I guess, we kept it locked inside." He rubs his hands down my back softly. I arch into his body letting out a light moan.

"But not anymore will we hide these feelings for each other." Naruto-kun grinded his body hard against mine, making me yelp in pleasure. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Don't you agree, Hinata?"

I nodded.

He had teased me the entire night. Touching my hair, groping my breasts and licking my nipples tenderly. He kept on muttering dirty things into my ears. He rubbed his hands all over and I only had a few chances to do the same to him until he insisted that I relax and let him do all the work. Ah, he's such a gentleman.

Though, neither of us got any sleep. I was the first to wake up. I was naked and the bed sheets were all ruffled up and disorganized. Naruto-kun's arm was draped over my waist and his hand fell in lower places. I looked down at Naruto-kun. He was sleeping soundly beside me, he was drooling a bit on my pillow and his soft snores were adorable. He mumbled "ramen" a few times in his sleep and I adored him even more.

Once Naruto-kun finally woke up, he looked around the room then at me. He smirked once he looked me up and down then at himself.

"We had a nice time last night," he mumbled, smiling goofily. I nodded. He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in for a long kiss. "Hinata, my darling . . . would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. I blushed. I licked my lips and then looked at him innocently.

"I think I already am, Naruto-kun!" I gave him a big tight hug and kissed his soft blonde hair. He laughed.

There was a knock on my door and Neji burst in the room. I screamed and covered myself quickly with the covers. Naruto-kun freaked out a bit trying to hide as much skin he can from me to him.

"Naruto! You filthy bastard!" Neji yelled pointing at him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "YOU! You fucked her didn't you? You fucked my cousin! Our Hyuuga heiress! She's now filthy with your scent!" Neji yelled. He was getting out of control.

"N-N-Neji! Neji! Calm down! I think you got the wrong idea!" Naruto-kun tried to explain himself but Neji interrupted him.

"LEAVE!"

"But—My clothes!" Naruto-kun shrieked. Neji pulled him out of bed; Naruto-kun grabbed a pillow to hide his private areas. "Can you calm the fuck down, Neji?!"

"Neji!" I yelled. Neji stopped pulling Naruto and looked at me. "We didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Yeah!" Naruto-kun nodded. Neji crossed his arms.

"Then why're you both naked?"

"W-Well," I tried to explain.

"Neji—calm down! It's not like you and Tenten haven't done it!" Naruto-kun said. Neji blushed brightly.

"W-What? How dare you say that!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"It's true! She's been so touchy with you and you don't even mind. Hell, even Hanabi caught you two in the act behind the school!" Naruto-kun chatted on. He rushed to my bed again and hopped in next to me. He sighed heavily and covered himself properly under the covers again, his legs rubbing against mine.

Neji said no words and left the room with a slam to the door. Naruto-kun laughed hard. "I cannot believe I just told him off like that! Holy shit!" I laughed too.

"Me neither." I looked at Naruto-kun's eyes, they shined brightly in the sunlight. I tapped my lips with my finger. "Kiss me." Naruto-kun chastised me and leaned in to kiss me with such passion that I didn't know how to explain all of the butterflies I was feeling in my stomach.

"Heheh, this was such a _lovely_ morning, ne, Hinata," Naruto whispered softly against my lips. I smiled and nodded.

"A lovely moment indeed, Naruto-kun."


End file.
